Mattresses for beds are manufactured and sold in a variety of different standard and non-standard sizes. Some existing bed frames are not adjustable, and are therefore only suitable for one particular size or configuration of mattress. This is inconvenient, as it requires any store with more than one mattress size in stock, or even any family with more than one mattress size in its household, to spend an unnecessary and inconvenient amount of time coordinating mattress size with frame size.
While there are adjustable bed frames available, many contain drawbacks and tradeoffs in exchange for their adjustability. In some cases, frame strength is compromised by the addition of adjustable components. In other cases, the frame adjustment process is difficult and frustrating.